What brought us closer
by X'.mikkibvb1213.'X
Summary: A smutty, short chaptered NaruHina story where Naruto and Hinato go through their rough times, and then end up finding comfort in one another as a couple through almost every moment of it.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Hinata Hyuuga, and I've had a pretty crazy life. What with my dad throwing me out on the streets at 4 years old, ended up staying with a military officer who taught me a lot of self defense moves and techniques before getting in contact with my cousin Neji when I was 6. So from my father's home in Sacramento, to officer Jiraiya's ranch in Victorville, to Neji-niisan's apartment in Anaheim... And I was only 7 and was attending kindergarten at Faylane Elementary School. This is where I went to school till I was in 4th grade before moving to the city of Orange not too far from there.

And that's where I not only met all of my closest friends that I've known for almost 9 years now, but the love of my life.

And that is also where we begin our story.

* * *

R and R. This is the first fanfiction I am set on completing in short chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been me and Neji's tradition to go up and spend every winter vacation at Jiraiya's ranch in the high desert of California. And this year was no different. Except for the incident that occurred.

It was about two in the morning when I heard my phone going off. I drowsily picked my phone up to answer the call. It was Sakura...

*Sakura? What's up?

-Hinata... I'm so sorry I should have never let him over there. We could have caught him when we were helping Temari...

As she kept going on, I got more and more confused.

*Sakura. Calm down OK, now tell me what happened.

I heard her take a deep breath, letting it out shakily before continuing.

-About an hour ago, we all got a text from Temari saying she was sorry and that if anyone wanted to say goodbye, she would be on the bridge by the freeway. We all knew what she was talking about so we all ran down to the bridge. By then we all tried to keep her from jumping but Naruto went onto the outer side with her and talked to her. He managed to get her over before trying to get himself over, when he did, his foot slipped and he fell over.

My heart stopped, my grip on the phone tightened as I was in horror at the endless possibilities running through my head.

*Please tell me he's not dead

Tears started stinging my eyes as I sobbed a bit

-No, he's alive thank god. But he's in the hospital right now. We knew how much you would want to see him so me, Ino, and Kiba are driving up there to pick you up. What's your address?

I told her my address.

-Ok, by way of Ino's GPS on her phone, we should be there in about 45 minutes. So pack a few days worth of clothes just in case.

*Alright, call me when you're out front.

With that, she hung up. I put my phone in my pocket as I stood up, walking to the living room. And once I'd sat down on the couch and soaked everything in, I felt my heart break in my chest and every emotion that was rushing around had stabbed into me as I cried silently.

I stayed like this for who knows how long before Neji and Jiraiya came out.

-Hinata, what's wrong? Why are you up right now?

I told them everything. And they just stood there, feeling pity and sympathy no doubt. But Jiraiya walked away as Neji came and hugged me, but I cried even more. The military officer came back after a few minutes with my duffel bag and my guitar case.

-They should be here soon, go put some clothes on, its cold out right now.

I smiled as I started to cry again, and I pulled them both in for a tight hug, Neji began rubbing my back as I tried to stop crying.

*Thank you nii-san, and you as well Jiraiya-sama

-Anything for my Hinata-sama.

Jiraiya just nodded, kissing the top of my head. We stayed like that for a moment, my phone went off in my pocket. Pulling it out, Sakura's contact showed on the screen, so I answered.

-Hey, we're out front right now.

*Kay, I'll be down in a sec

And with that, I hung up. I looked at Neji as he brought a hand up to my cheek.

-Call me if you need anything, you know the rules. I chuckled a bit at that last part.

*OK _mom_

I picked up my stuff and gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek.

*I'll call you when I get there.

-No you won't

*... I probably won't...

All they did was nod as I turned and walked out the door, gently walking down the staircase so I wouldn't wake any of the neighbors.

Once I got down, I looked up to see Kiba in the front seat with Ino and Sakura in the back seat. I set my stuff in the bed of the truck and got in the back.

*Let's go please. I want to get there a little before visiting hours.

* * *

So, little bit longer a chapter. R and R please!


	3. Chapter 3

For a good twenty minutes, everything was silent and no one made a noise. But that changed when a tear ran down my cheek and I broke down. Sakura was hugging me to her and comforting me, Ino and Kiba just stayed quiet the rest of the hour and a half back to orange county. I had fallen asleep at some point or another from exhaustion, using Sakura as my pillow... Which was a tad awkward, her being my boyfriend's ex crush and all... But when I had woken up, we were just pulling into the hospital parking structure.

Once we parked, I immediately got out of the car and walked quickly to the elevator, the other walking just behind me. The rest of the time was the same, until we got to the waiting room.

-Hello, who are you here to see?

My voice sounded horrible and raw when I spoke up

*Naruto Uzumaki, he should have checked in less than six hours or so.

She checked through the chart beside her computer, nodding before looking back up at me.

-Yes, he's here. Are you family?

*Uh, no. He's my boyfriend.

She looked at me wearily for a moment before nodding.

-Just sign in and I'll take you to him.

She looked behind me at Ino, Kiba, and Sakura before continuing.

-You can all sign in after her, only one person allowed before visiting hours.

I signed in quickly before setting the pen down and looking at the nurse expectantly.

-Ok, follow me ma'am.

I nodded, following her down a hallway to my right, down towards the end to a glass panelled room so that you could see through to the room clearly.

'Must be the ICU if they have to keep that close an eye on him.'

She led me into the room, motioning to the chair before leaving. I was frozen in place in the doorway, I couldn't breath...

What I saw was a battered, beaten version of the man I love, hidden almost completely underneath wires and casts and gauze. To say I cried was an understatement, I practically sobbed up a lung as I had walked forward to the end of the bed collapsing onto my knees as I buried my head in my arms.

* * *

This chapter got pretty sad, I'll admit it... But R and R if you'd like something specific.


	4. Chapter 4

I must have passed out again because when i woke up, I was sitting in a high back, simple recliner hooked up to an IV drip. I sighed as I looked over at Naruto, reaching forward and taking his bruised hand, gently rubbing circles into it with my thumb.

*I'm so sorry Naruto... I know its not my fault but... I feel like this may not have been the way we would see one another again after a month. I know that you're body is beaten up and you may or may not be seriously, fatally injured in some way. But I am begging you, show me some way that you can hear me and can somehow respond.

I sat there waiting for a while, unaware of time or the fact that Ino had walked in with Choji beside her. I was still sitting there rubbing circles into Naruto's hand absentmindedly, staring at him with sorrow surely brimming my eyes like the tears I had been crying.

-Hinata, why don't you go and get some food down at the cafeteria.

Ino had apparently walked up next to me, rubbing my back comfortingly.

*Yeah... You're right

I stood up shakily with some help from Ino.

-You want me to go with her?

I hear Kiba ask Ino. I looked over at her when I heard her chuckle at him.

-Oh please, you just want the bacon burgers they're serving

That had caught my attention enough to physically make me look cheerier.

*Oh hell yeah he is, cause he's paying for mine.

If they knew anything about me, its that bacon can ALWAYS make me feel better. So Kiba let me lean on his shoulder and carried my IV drip for me while we walked downstairs to the cafeteria. He caught me up in how Naruto's condition is and that the nurses had me checked in because of the fact that I had passed out on the floor in Naruto's room. The only reason they didn't move me out of the room is because I would growl in my sleep when they took me any further than 6 feet from him.

After we got to the cafeteria, Kiba bought me my bacon burger and a root beer, as well as his bacon burger and one of the monsters from the vending machine. We ate in silence, considering I was starving as hell and all. Once we had finished and were throwing away our trash, Kiba's phone started ringing, so he answered.

-Hello... Hey Ino... Really? ... Alright, I'll tell her... Be up in a sec... Bye

*What's up?

Kiba looked at me with the biggest smile on his face before replying.

-Naruto's awake and you were the first thing he asked for


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't hesitate to yank my IV out and sprint my way to the door that lead to the staircase. Kiba was behind me, holding my IV, telling me to put it back in and to slow down, but I wasn't listening. When we got to the ICU floor, I flung the door open and walked over to his room. He saw me coming over before I walked through the doorway, and the minute I walked in, I stood there... Smiling

*You're OK

His voice was rather scratchy when he replied

-I am

I felt so much relief flowing through that when I walked forward and hugged him gently, I even started tearing up. He tentatively wrapped his arms around my waist, being careful with his IV, but as the tears started to fall, he pulled me back. He looked at me with a worried face, wiping the tears off my cheeks.

-Babygirl, why are you crying

I looked up at him with a weak, but genuine smile.

*I'm just so glad you're OK...

Then my face turned into a bit of an annoyed pout as I poked his chest.

*Even though you did scare the living hell out of me when Sakura called to tell me what happened.

All he did was chuckle nervously, looking away as he rubbed the back of his neck.

-I know Hinata, but you know I had to be Batman and save the day.

That's when I remembered that Kiba had been a bit slower in getting up here as I heard him pipe up from the doorway.

-How many times do we have to go over this Uzumaki? I'M the batman of this group... You're just the pretty blond Robin

After that, the mood had lightened up, everyone sitting around and chatting happily. Then I felt something warm and sticky run down my arm. I lifted my arm up to see it bleeding from where I yanked out my IV, I guess the adrenaline rush I had earlier wore off as well because I felt the torn area sting a bit, causing me to wince and I started feeling a bit lightheaded. I looked over to Kiba.

*Hey Kiba, could you go and call in a nurse please?

He looked at me curiously before he remembered that he was still holding my IV and that my arm was bleeding. He quickly nodded as he took the IV with him and ran to go get a nurse.

'I didn't realize just how much blood I lost running up here', I thought to myself as my vision blurred out and I fell forward, blacking out.


End file.
